Not Really Sure
by minakoS
Summary: Shorts about Kotoko and the new student to Domino High, Ryo Bakura. Ryo/OC, cuz there's not enough here. Rating might go up.
1. Kotoko Tsujo

**I used to watch this show when I was little, and all everybody would say was, "It's time to d-d-d-d-ddddddduel!" To this day, I know 15 year olds that still play the card game. So I decided to check out manga, and you know what? The game isn't even the main focus until volume 6. Seriously, wtf? I also am having trouble finding the show with subs. I don't want to watch the crappy 4Kids dub.**

**Well, anyways, since I'm once again procrastinating from The Melted Heart (I really don't feel like writing all those episodes out), I bring you a side series.**

Name: Kotoko Tsujono

Age: 15

Has Goldenrod medium hair that's curly and Salmon pink eyes (sounds weird, I know, but who in Yugioh looks normal?)

Friends: Ribbon-chan (because I'm basing this off the manga)

"Hey, Kotoko-chan, did you hear?" Miho, otherwise known as Ribbon-chan asked, a little excited. Kotoko lifted her head from her desk, tired. "What is it?"

"We have a new student. I hear he's a boy!" Kotoko sat up.

"Woah! Is he hot?"

"I heard he's a real cutie who just transferred her from some English place." That was interesting enough. "Well, let's see him! Where is he?" They made their way to where a large group of girls stood fighting to get a glimpse of this boy. When Kotoko did, she frowned. He didn't look THAT special.

"Gee, everybody's wasting their time." Ribbon-chan looked at her. "What? He's a little cute, don't you think?"

"I guess so, but I'm not about to go gaga over him. Anyways, the bell's gonna ring. Let's go." The hell was so special about him, and why did he make even Ribbon-chan excited? Everyone sat in their seats when the bell rang, and that's when Kotoko noticed something. Seto Kaiba wasn't there, and he'd been gone the whole month.

"No, but Mr. Bleached hair is more important," she muttered, rolling her eyes. The teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Class, I'm happy to announce that we have a new student joining us. This is Ryo Bakura, a transfer student." She wrote his name on the board.

"Hello, everyone," Ryo said, sounding shy. All the girls, save Kotoko, squealed. He was told to sit next to Jounouchi and, sadly, Kotoko. '_Dammit to hell!' _When he sat, a few girls glared in her direction. Ha, as if she wanted him to sit next to her.

"Alright. Take out your math books and turn to page 74. Ryo, share with Kotoko for today."

"What!?" All the girls and Kotoko screamed. "Like hell that'll happen!" The teacher put a hand to her temple. "Just do it, he'll have his own books tomorrow." '_I have to do this all day? Dammit!' _Red faced, she dug into her desk and opened up to the page. She thrusted the book at him, hand over her mouth. "J-just take it." After class, she got up and planned to make a mad dash for her locker. Then someone touched her wrist.

"Kotoko-san, did I do something to offend you?" Ryo's soft voice asked. That made her guilty.

"No, it's just...It was nothing, I'm sorry if I came off as mad." He smiled, and she looked away, blushing. "You should probably go eat lunch or something."

"Yeah, I will." He left and a group of girls walked up to Kotoko.

"You mind telling us what the hell that was about!?"

"I was apologizing for-"

"Yeah, for being a complete bitch to Prince Ryo!" a pudgy girl snapped. "You'd better treat him better from now on!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kotoko left the classroom annoyed. Fangirls sucked.


	2. Duel Monsters?

**I like sunflower seeds. The ones with shells, cuz I like salty things. (The more you know...)**

**To Ava: 'Cuz of dem fangirls, girl! (No really, that's why. She hated how high and mighty they treated him, so she treated him bad to show she wasn't the average girl.)**

"Hey, Ryo?" Kotoko asked, rolling over. He had been right; The school roof was a great place to have lunch.

"Yes, Kotko-san?" She made a face. "Just Kotoko's fine."

"Sorry, Kotoko."

"I never really did apologize fr that day, hm?"

"It's fine, really! I get that you-" She stood up, pointing an accusing finger at him. "It is NOT ok! We're friends now, see? I need to apologize, and even if we weren't friends, that's the nice thing to do." She sighed. "It's easy for you and everyone else. Why am I the bad apple?"

"I think you're nice." Ryo rubbed his wrist.

"Why?"

"Well, you haven't beaten me up or stolen from me or anything of that sort. I'd consider you nice." Well, what do you say to that? Now, what would you say if you were Kotoko?

"Gee, uh, thanks!" She bent down to get a piece of her onigiri(rice ball) and fell over into a frog position. He didn't want to laugh, but he did anyways.

"Dammit it's not funny!" Kotoko said, cherry faced. She sat up and brushed off her skirt. It was almost time for class anyways, so she tossed her bento into her bag and turned away. "You comin'?" She called. Ryo took his time to clean up, much to Kotoko's dismay. '_I don't have all freaking day!' _

Back in class, everyone was wrapped up watching a Duel Monsters duel. It was between Yugi and Jounouchi.

"Aw man, no one can beat Yugi!"

"He's short, but super good at this!" This peaked Kotoko's interest. "That card game looks so hard. What's so cool about it?" A few kids looked at her, shocked.

"Y-you never played Duel Monsters?" Honda asked. She shook her head.

"Well, it's only the coolest game out now! See, the people playing start off with a certain amount of points. Each card has to power to either take away points or defend attacks. Whoever ends with a zero loses," Anzu explained, not taking her eyes away from the game.

"Uwaa(Yikes)!' And I've been left out this whole time. I want in!" Kotoko announced.

"Well, if you'd like, I can teach you to play and some tricks," Bakura said. Kotoko smiled and grabbed his hands.

"'Kay! You'd better not be lying!"


	3. A wild Jaden appears!

**I was kicked off the bus for the first time in my life. Now I'm a true spic!**

**To Ava: Yeah, don't worry. I'm not into that Mary-Sue crap. Also, chapters aren't supposed to be long. They're supposed to be a little drabble-ish. Plus, longer chapters mean longer waiting time (Just look at my other fic, The Melted Heart).**

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! This is stupid!**[1]**" Kotoko threw down her cards in annoyance. Ryo just shook his head. This was literally the tenth game in a row she had lost. Actually, aren't we all surprised she lasted this long?

"Well, even if you aren't so good at this, it's still just a card game."

"You don't get it! If everyone is better than me at this game, I look like a retard!"

"Now, that's not nice."

"Oh, save it. I'm done with this." Kotoko got up and grabbed her book bag. "This game is stupid and I wish it was never invented!" With a quick tug of her shoes, she was out. Ryo sighed and collected the cards.

"_A feisty one, that girl is. Ku ku ku!_" No. Not him again.

'_Stop it! Don't say things like that about Kotoko!'_

"_Pfft. Wah wah wah! That's all I hear from you, you crybaby._"

'_Well, whatever you think, you'd better not do anything to her.'_

"_No promises, ku ku ku!_"

Meanwhile, Kotoko angrily stomped home. "I can't believe I suck at a card game. Me! Suck at a game with pieces of paper!" Someone collided into her shoulder. It was a boy with weird brown hair in a red coat.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Bakura."

"What!? How could you think I'm married to that boy? And who are you anyways!?" That threw off the boy.

"You mean-Oh! Nevermind, I was confusing you with someone else, my bad. Er, I know you from...a classmate of yours!"

"Wha?"

"Y-yeah! I'm Jaden Yuki, and my cousin goes to your school." Ok. Fair enough.

"Well, watch where you're going next time, 'kay?" He nodded and went on his way. '_What a weirdo, I don't know any Yuki's...'_ Upstairs in her bedroom, she sighed and sprawled out onto her bed. "Hmm...Jaden Yuki. Really isn't ringing any bells. And what the hell is with Mrs. Bakura? I dunno..." She turned over and looked at a picture on her windowsill. It was of her, her mom and her dad. Somehow, he had gotten a day off of work, and they had all gone to a local carnival. A college student looking to make a few bucks took their picture.

"Life was so easy back then. Now I have to deal with a whole bunch of dumbness!" She said, rolling over and pulling a blanket over her head.

**[1]**-**From Makemebad35's video, Pissed off Gamer.**


End file.
